The 3 primary objectives of this study are: to localize brain structures that may be involved in the etiology and pathophysiology of Tourette's syndrome (TS) and obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD); to identify the neurobiological mechanisms that mediate these etiologically related disorders; and to determine the extent to which specific environmental exposures may affect the emergence of tics and/or OCD symptoms.